Tragedy
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: This is the sequel to Cry Me A River


Title: Tragedy (Sequel to Cry Me A River) Authur: Elizabeth Davies Rating: PG Author's email: ElizabethDavies16@hotmail.com Summary: Isabelle DeLioncourt finds out that she's adopted and is really Isabelle Malfoy. She finds out bout her parents death and their lives during Hogwarts. She finds out that she's a witch and goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Slytherin. She meets a lot of new friends and gets picked on by the popular girls. Harry, who is her godfather tries to help her by giving her advice, but then something happens to him and now she's trying to find out what happened to him and wonders if her parents' killer is still in Azkaban or not.  
  
"Isabelle, wake up!" "Time for breakfast!," said Mrs.De Lioncourt. Isabelle was adopted by Annabelle De Lioncourt from Harry Potter. Harry had told Annabelle that Isabelle's parents were murdered by Pansy Parkinson, who is still in Azkaban. Isabelle had lived with Annabelle since she was 2-yrs-old. So Isabelle would always call her mommy. Isabelle got up and came downstairs for breakfast. Isabelle was this short, dirty blonde hair, blue-eyed girl. She was envied by some of the girls that lived near her. Annabelle looked at Isabelle and said, "You got a letter from your godfather." Isabelle opened the letter and read it. It said: Dear Isabelle, I am writing you to inform you that this year you will be going to a different school, as you will shortly find out who you really are and why Annabelle couldn't tell you. You will learn about your real parents and what happened to them. I have enclosed photos of them. I will be there to get ya tonight.  
Harry Potter Isabelle put the letter down and looked at the pictures of Hermione and Draco. She then looked at Annabelle and said, "I'm adopted?" Annabelle nodded and said, "You were 2 when I adopted you." Isabelle didn't like secrets being kept from her. So when she finished her breakfast, she went back upstairs to her room and went to pack. When Isabelle was done packing, she decided to take a lil nap. Downstairs, Annabelle was fixing the kitchen up nicely. She wanted Harry's visit to be a really good one, so she fixed up the whole house and made it look really good. Meanwhile at the Leaky Cauldron, A straight black hair, green eyes, VERY pale skin, average height, skinny, named Katie McLeroy was eating brunch with her family. Katie looked at her mom and said, "Everyone is talking about some new girl that is coming to our school this year." Mrs.McLeroy said, "Yea, well just remember to be nice to her, she's been living with a friend of mine for 13 yrs." Isabelle didn't wake up, she slept the whole day, until 5pm, when Annabelle came in her room and woke her up. Annabelle said, "Isabelle, wake up, Harry's gonna be here any minute and you still have to get dressed and fix your hair." So Isabelle got up and did what she had to do. Just then the doorbell rang. Annabelle went downstairs to get it. It was Harry. Harry said, "Is she ready?" Annabelle shouted, "Isabelle, he's here, come downstairs with your things." Isabelle grabbed her things and walked down the stairs. She couldn't wait to get out of this house and away from all the jealous girls. Harry looked at Isabelle and said, "You ready to go?" Isabelle said, "As ready as I'll ever be." Harry hugged Annabelle goodbye and he and Isabelle left. Isabelle looked at her godfather and said, "Um, where is it that we are going?" Harry said, "We are going to a pub in London for the rest of the summer." Isabelle said, "Oh, ok!" Harry was taking her to the Leaky Cauldron. He had booked 2 rooms for them. When they got there, Harry saw Tom the innkeeper and said, "I had booked 2 rooms in advanced." Tom said, "Oh, right Mr. Potter, right this way." Harry and Isabelle followed Tom. When they put their things in their rooms, Harry took Isabelle downstairs for some food and to talk to her bout her parents. |Isabelle looked at Harry and said, "What were my parents like?" | |Harry said, "They were really nice and had a lot of good times | |together. I remember your mom and I were best friends and always | |stood up for each other. Your father hated your mother while at | |school, but like our last few yrs at school he ended up falling in| |love with her and her with him, I was so jealous of him." Isabelle| |asked, "Did you love my mom?" Harry nodded and said, "She was the | |girl I had loved and had a crush on, but it was too late your | |father had won her over." Isabelle felt a connection from her | |godfather and felt very close to him. | |Harry said, "Anyways, you look like you could use some rest, so | |finish up your dinner and get some shut eye, I will be down here | |if you need me ok." Isabelle finished up her soup then gave Harry | |a goodnight hug and kiss and went up to her room. Katie looked | |over from where she was sittin and saw Harry and went up to him | |and said, "Hi Mr.Potter, who was that girl you were talking to?" | |Harry looked at Katie and said, "Katie, that was my goddaughter | |Isabelle, she will be starting Hogwarts this year, I'm sure you've| |heard bout a new girl coming to Hogwarts, well that was her, I | |want you to be really nice to her, she lost her parents when she | |was barely 1." | |Katie said, "Oh ok, what's her name?" Harry said, "Isabelle | |Malfoy, but she's been living with my sister Annabelle De | |Lioncourt. So she was Isabelle De Lioncourt." Katie said, "Oh, | |I've seen Isabelle round, doesn't speak much does she?" Harry knew| |how Isabelle feels, cause he was in her position before. So he | |looked at Katie and said, "She'll come around, just give her time | |to get use to the whole thing." Harry got up and went to go talk | |to Tom the innkeeper. Katie went back to her family and told them | |bout Isabelle. Mrs.McLeroy looked at her daughter and said, | |"Alright missy it's bed time for you, go up to your room and go to| |bed." Katie didn't wanna go up stairs to her room, but was being | |forced by her father. | |Meanwhile Isabelle was sittin up in her room looking out of the | |window, when Hedwig came flying in her room with a letter. She | |took the letter and it | |said: | |Dear Ms.Isabelle Malfoy, | |We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into | |Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being that it is your | |first year here and are of age you will be in your 5th yr. So you | |will be able to go to Hogsmeade and there is a camping trip to the| |mountains and you have permission by your legal guardian to go. We| |will see you on Sept 1st when term starts. | |Sincerely, | |Ginny Thomas | |Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts | |P.S. enclosed is a list of supplies you will need to get. | |Standard book of spells (Grade 5) | |Wand | |Cauldron | |Intermediate Transfiguration book | |The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection book | |One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi book | | Magical Drafts and Potions book | |The Monster Book of Monsters | |Unfogging the Future Book | |Numerology and Gramatica Book | |A History of Magic Book | |Broom | |When she was done reading the letter and the list of items she | |needed to get, Isabelle went downstairs to show Harry her list. | |Harry looked at the list and told her that he would take her to | |get her things in the morning. She went back upstairs. | | |  
  
Isabelle was looking out her window and was petting Hedwig on her back. Isabelle thought that since Hedwig brought her a letter if she would send one to someone for her. So Isabelle decided to write to her foster mother. Isabelle wrote to Annabelle telling her that she wants to stay with Harry for the holidays and that she is looking forward to going to Hogwarts. Harry was talking to Amaya about Isabelle and what is to become of her. Amaya looked at Harry and said, "I am sure that when she starts Hogwarts, that she will do just fine." Harry said, "I really hope so, I mean I know Ron is the Headmaster, but I don't know how he'll handle her. She isn't like us, you do realize that right?" Amaya said, "What do you mean?" Harry said, "Well, she has some vampirism, meaning that she will need blood at times, if not she can die. She needs a lot of attention. I don't think that will happen, I mean is it really a good idea to send her to that school?" Amaya could tell that Harry was really worried bout his goddaughter. He would now be Isabelle's father figure and legal guardian. Amaya said, "Harry, I know you're worried bout Isabelle's well being, but let the girl go to Hogwarts and we'll see what happens." Harry started to cry, he kept seeing Isabelle gettin killed like Hermione and Draco. Isabelle fell asleep at midnight and kept seeing Hermione and Draco smiling and having a good time with her, she wish that she could see them, how she missed her parents. Katie crept into Isabelle's room and took the picture of Hermione and Draco and left her room. Katie went back to her room and went to bed. Katie had missed Hermione and Draco; she had seen them before their death. So she fell asleep with their picture in her hand. The next morning Isabelle woke up and screamed. Harry came to her room and said, "What's wrong?" Isabelle said, "The picture you gave me of my parents is gone. Someone took it." Harry looked for it and didn't find it so he went searching and when he got to Katie's room, he saw it on her bed and took back to Isabelle's room. "Here you go Isabelle, "said Harry. Isabelle took the picture and hid it in her trunk. After Isabelle was dressed, she went downstairs with Harry and ate some breakfast, then set off to get her things in Diagon Alley. Harry said, "Welcome, Isabelle to Diagon Alley." Isabelle was amazed at everything. She looked at her list and said, "I need to get these things, but where do I get money for them?" Harry said, "Over there, that's Gringott's, wizarding bank." Isabelle went to get her money that he parents left her, when she got to her vault, she was amazed at all the money her parents left her. She was rich! She didn't know what to do with it, so Harry gave her a certain amount to get her school supplies. Arlawyn, a 6th yr Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts, was very popular; she was also head girl of her house. She had long black hair and her eyes would change colors as the weather changed or how she was feeling. She was in Diagon Alley with her closest friends. 


End file.
